Your Computer Vol.2 No.3
This issue is dated March 1982 and cost 60p. News News Headlines - 2 pages (12-13) *Education on the ZX-81 (12) *Super Vic and CBM 64 (12) *Top of the class in software (12) *All the fun of the fair (120 *Experts confounded as machine out-thinks grandmaster Nunn (12) *Artic Computing announce the third in their adventure series - Adventure C: Ship of Doom as well as more details for their ZXChess II program for the ZX81. (12) *Michael Orwin Software to release their second compilation - Cassette Two. (13) *2k EPROM for Sinclair (13) *BBC Micro price rises (13) *Cost of Atom ROM cut (13) *Graphics package that draws on your skill to create on screen (13) Features Survey: ZX81 Ram Packs - Stephen Adams - 3 pages (16-18) :Stephen Adams tests and compares a clutch of seven of the main RAM packs on the market for reliability, expandability and value for money per kilobyte. Review: The Nascom Range - Malcolm Bell - 3 pages (20-21,23) : The Nascom family includes not only the well-known models 1 and 2 but also a host of peripherals and software. Malcolm Bell evaluates the range. Interview: Paul Kriwaczek - Brendon Gore - 2 pages (24-25) : Producer Paul Kriwaczek is the man in charge of bringing microcomputing to our TV screens. Brendon Gore visited him at the BBC studios, and together they delved behind the scenes of The Computer Programme to examine the original series concepts and how those ideas were put into effect. Review: Chess Computers - John White - 3 pages (26-28) : Whether you want inventiveness, strong positional play or sheer tactical virtuosity from your chess machine, John White will help you choose. ::: Also includes review of PETChess Software: ZX-81 Music - John Sylvester - 2 pages (34-35) : The ZX-81 may not be renowned for its dulcet tones, but passable music is well within its capabilities without hardware modifications. John Sylvester shows how. Polar Plotting - Bev Mason - 2 pages (41-42) : Polar plotting can be instructive and entertaining. Curiously, it receives little attention in education. Bev Mason sets out to correct this anomaly with his Basic program. VIC-20's Peripheral Interface Port - Nick Hampshire - 3 pages (44-46) : The RS-232 port on the Vic is the machine's main communications route to the outside world. Through this serial I/O port, the Vic can interface with peripherals such as printers and Modems. Nick Hampshire unravels the technicalities. From Games Strategy into Action - Boris Allan - 2 pages (52-53) : With this complete noughts and crosses program, Boris Allan puts into practice the logical and strategic processes discussed last month. Project: First Choice Forth for Control - John Dawson - 2 pages (56-57) : John Dawson turns his attention to Microtanic's implementation of Forth and finds that it has all the qualities required for writing process-control software. Regular Features Editorial / Contents - 1 page (3) Your Letters - 1 page (11) Computer Club - EZUG - Brendon Gore - 1 page (15) : Educational Users' Group pioneer Eric Deeson tells Brendon Gore of the difficulties in persuading teachers to get down to writing programs for their micros. Response Frame - Tim Hartnell - 1 page (59) Fingertips - David Pringle - 2 pages (61-62) Competition Corner - 1 page (75) Type-Ins Maze Attack for the PET by Marcus Altman - 2 pages (30-31) Snakes and Ladders for the ZX81 by Brian Horsfield - 2 pages (37-38) Software File - 8 pages (65-67,69-73) Adverts Games *'A.P.E. Software' - The Adventures of Geronimo Pratt - page 6 *'M.C. Associates' - Tyrant of Athens - page 7 *'Control Technology' - Defender, Astro Battlezone, Fruit Machine, Polecat, Early Warning, Minefield - page 8 *'Essential Software Company' - Robot Attack, Attack Force, Galaxy Invasion, Gobbleman, Cosmic Fighter, Super Nova, Deathmaze 5000, Labyrinth, Asylum - page 32 *'Hilderbay Ltd' - Gold / Pick a Word - page 33 *'Phipps Associates' - The ZX81 Pocket Book, ZX81 Adventure Tape 1 - page 36 *'Control Technology' - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Pack 16/3, Cassette 1½, Tape Book 50 - page 58 *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede - page 60 *'Mikro-Gen' - Chess, ZX New York - page 68 *'Addictive Games' - Football Manager - page 74 *'Macronics' - 1k Space Invaders, 3k Space Invaders, Nightmare Park, Dragon Maze - page 74 *'J.K. Greye Software' - 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze - page 76 *'Bridge Software' - Galaxy Invaders, 1k Games, Invaders - page 76 *'Michael Orwin Software' - Cassette One, Cassette Two - page 77 *'Video Software' - Force Field, Space Race, Football-League, Test Match, Stock Market, 1k Party Tricks - page 78 *'Silversoft' - Star Trek, Super-Wumpas, Graphic Golf, 3D Mystery Maze, Games Pack 1 - page 79 *'Microgame Simulations' - Balance of Power, Tycoon, Battle of Britain, Asset Stripper, Kingdom of Nam - page 80 *'Program Power' - Astrobirds, Lunar Lander, Invader Force, 3D Asteroids, Chess, Super Racetrack, Dambusters, Alien Maze, Space Storm, Martians, Mazeball, Demon Dungeon - page 83 *'Abacus Programs' - Astro Docker, Petals Around the Rose, Maze of Death, Defender, Protector and Shielder - page 84 *'JRS Software' - Slalom, Black Holes - page 84 *'Artic Computing' - ZXChess I, ZXChess II, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxy Warrior, Galaxians, 1k Games Pack - page 84 *'Stellar Software' - Space Battle, SAS Mission Impossible, UFO Invader - Mastermind - Radar Scan - page 86 *'A&F Software' - Cylon Attack, Polecat, Early Warning, Minefield, Tangled - page 87 *'Automata' - Can of Worms, Love and Death, The Bible - page 88 *'Hewson Consultants' - Space Intruders, Mini Intruders, Planet Lander - page 88 *'Axis' - ZX81 Labyrinth, ZX81 Bumper 7 - page 89 *'Moviedrome Video' - 6 Games - page 90 *'Quicksilva' - QS Defender, QS Asteroids - page 90 *'Bug-Byte' - Dictator, Vicmen, Galaxians, Atom Invaders, Chess, 747, Star Trek, Pinball, Backgammon, Atom Breakout, Labyrinth, Lunar Lander, Golf, UFO Bomber, Fruit Machine, Last Run, Rhino - Wiggle, Squares - Simon - Parachute, Mini-Breakout - Mini-Invaders - page 93 *'Sinclair Research' - Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 1, Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 4 - page 95 Magazines *Practical Computing - page 68 *Micro-Computer Read-Out - page 85 Other Credits Assistant Editor :Brendon Gore Staff Writer :Bill Bennett Production Editor :Toby Wolpe Production Assistant :John Liebmann Editorial Secretary :Lynn Cowling Contributors :Malcolm Bell, John White, John Sylvester, Bev Mason, Nick Hampshire, Boris Allan, John Dawson, David Pringle, Stephen Adams, Tim Hartnell Publishing Director :Chris Hipwell External links If you want to have a browse of this magazine, head on over to World of Spectrum as it's in their magazine archive. Issue Index